Daker Side of Gray
by SugarHigh13
Summary: Mystique comes across a strange new person who is neither human or mutant... so then what is he? After Magneto finds out he wants to meet this person and when Harry enters their lives the world of mutants is in for a wake up call. Soon the X-Men will then be pulled in as conflict arises and powers are put to the test. In the end will Magneto even be able to even save himself...


**Darker Side of Gray**

**Rated****:**** M**

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own any Harry Potter/X-Men Characters or references from such. Only the plot is mine. **

**Summary: _Mystique runs into a strange young man that is not human or mutant yet he holds a power she has never seen before. Magneto takes an interest after reading her report and soon Harry joins the Brotherhood at their base. Strange things begin to happen though and more and more bodies are starting to pile up. As this happens though our group of characters start to take long walks down memory lanes and soon the lines that define white and black turn gray and then the gray areas turn from light to dark. The question of what truly makes a person evil and good get put to the test in this almost dark story of betrayal, loyalty, and twisted love. Can Harry make amends with his past or will his grudge carry over 'till his death? Can Magneto let go and except his own miss doings and learn to move forward or let the darkness consume him? With all of this we now have the X-Men teaming up with the Brotherhood to fight a common evil... Harry's past. _**

* * *

**Let us begin...**

On one of her many missions Mystique claimed to have come across a being that was not a mutant but also not one of the homo-sapiens either; she wasn't quite sure what he really was but he had saved her life and for this she was grateful. Magneto had found the report of the encounter to be fascinating and even almost questionable. Could this person really exist and if so then what was he really if not a mutant or a homo-sapiens? Mystique had stated that the man's companion, an over grown snake, had proclaimed him the _'Master of Death'. _He had to wonder if this title was like his own self-proclaimed title or if there was a much stronger meaning behind it…

One thing was for sure and that was that Mystiques encounter had brought more questions for him then answers with it.

"Mystique," Magneto looked up finally acknowledging his second-in-command standing before his desk. "I want you to go back to that area and see if you can find this young man once more. Bring him to me; I want to meet this _'Master of Death' _and see what he really is."

Mystique only gave a sharp nod as a sly smirk crept upon her lips. She couldn't help but to feel as if Magneto was in for quite a few surprises. Maybe things would all turn out better in the end for this anyway… Something about that young man put her of in a very negative way but also there was something there that pulled her in just as strongly. Defiantly worth the trouble he was going to be to track down.

* * *

It was a dark stormy night a good couple of months later when Mystique would even catch a glimpse of her would be prey; he was just as she recalled, a haunting beauty among lowly humans. It would be weeks later when she would actually get to hear his voice.

The humans were getting smarter and more aware of her presence among them. She had found herself cornered by a group that was out to purify Mutant-kind; her ankle was broke from falling off of a roof to dodge a well-placed bullet. He had appeared before her as if a shadow moving from the walls; shielding her from the oncoming bullets and swiftly moving her to safety.

"Stay here, I'll draw them away."

Then he was gone once more.

Mystique was beginning to feel as if she were chasing smoke and shadows while hunting her prey. Magneto was also starting to become greatly annoyed but was not yet demanding her presence at the base. In all honesty she was thrilled with the situation; she had not had a challenge this good since before she had mastered her powers and that was well back when she was still but a child. He may be the _'Master of Death'_ but she was a hunter who never missed her pray.

* * *

Magneto, though generally a very controlled man, was starting to pull at the ends of his hair. With Mystique away on an assignment, he refused to pull her away from, he was down a second-in-command and most of the new recruits were cutting at his nerves! He really did miss the blue woman at times like this. She was his most controlled and competent associate. Times like this are when he truly missed the company of his old friend Charles. He might not be as close with his old friend as he had once been but the company was still enjoyable. His thoughts began to wonder once more back to the reason of Mystiques absence, his new interest. Hopefully Mystique would be returning soon with this treasure for him to unravel. It was the only thing keeping him from calling her back.

* * *

Mystique opened her eyes with groan, she felt as if Magneto used her as a crash dummy and like the Hulk had used her as a punching bag all at once. It was not a pleasant feeling at all.

"Well, well, look who is finally waking." A smooth chuckle echoed through her ringing ears. "Sleeping Beauty should stop scowling, it is an unattractive act."

Forcing her eyes open they locked upon a gentle face with a charming smile. A sight for sore eyes really. "You…"

"Yes me, we really must stop meeting like this… but I have a feeling you've actually been looking for me. Why is this?"

Mystique noticed that, though his gentle features did not change a sharp look flickered past his eyes and his soft voice seemed to hold a secret warning to it. She felt a chill run through her as his eyes stilled on hers; it was when he closed his eyes for a gentler look that she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. What had just happened?

"I see. So, your Boss, Magneto has an interest in me and wishes to meet."

He had read her mind!

"Stay out of my head!" She growled.

"Sure thing Sleeping Beauty. Now get some rest."

Mystiques injuries should have taken a month at least to heal, but under Harry's, yes she had finally learned his name, healing hands she was good in just a couple of days. Surprisingly with her trust issues, she and he had formed a quick bond; it did help that he seemed to have a knack for saving her life as well. Though she did wonder at times who was older out of the two… The majority of the time he was the perfect gentleman, but then at times he was as playful as a child.

"Sleeping Beauty is scowling again."

"BlueGirl does this a lot Master."

"Yes she does, my treasure."

The giant white snake hissed in pleasure as his master stroked his scales under his chin. The giant snake had been an odd thing to get used to as well. The snake was so possessive of Harry it was no wonder the beautiful man was a recluse.

"Are you going to accompany me to the base yet?"

"Almost. My quota is almost met; the reason for my stay here is about to be completed." His riddles annoyed her as well. "Don't sulk. One more week and we'll leave."

""BlueGirl needs to stop demanding Masters time!"

"Be still now Tom. Raven just wishes to return to her Boss's side." Harry gave a sly smirk. "He's her _'master'_ after all."

She glared at him at times like this she wished she could hit him…

* * *

Harry now stood over the crumpled form of the former leader of an underground gang. His eyes were hollowed and dilated, blood was running from the pours as the limbs twitched in jerky movements. The expression on his face alone was proof the man had not passed peacefully but in shirr terror.

"Master is getting better at his work..."

"Yes, well, when Death is your Boss you learn to get creative Tom."

"Why must you call me that vile name!"

"It is your true name, besides it annoys you and that my dear Tommy-boy makes me happy."

Tom nipped at Harry's neck in irritation; really the damn boy could be a right pain in the ass.

"So now we are to join the BlueGirl with her Boss Metalman?"

"Yes. Something tells me it will do us both a good bit of entertainment." Harry held out a crystal that hung from a black rope around his neck; a red wisp of smoke filtered from the body and into the flowing crystal, it shimmered red then died to a plain black. "His name is Magneto and her name is Mystique."

"You call her Raven though."

"It annoys her as Tom does you."

Tom stared at Harry blankly for a moment with his red snake eyes…

"Besides you have to admit, you too are beginning to bore of these collections."

Tom hissed a sigh. "…Maybe."

* * *

Mystique could honestly say she was glad to be home! She could already hear Pyro and the others fighting over one thing or another; Magneto must be at his ends by now. She laughed to herself, just wait until 'till he saw the surprise she had for him. Harry was starting to bring out her older, playful side; the way she had been when she had been with Charles…

The fortress began to shack. Ah, Magneto must have snapped.

Later after having re balanced the order Mystique was seated across from Magneto a smug smirk upon her face. Magneto across from her was massaging his temples as his silver gray hair fell into his face from having been tussled in his frustrations as of late. He had glanced up and glared at his longtime friend before sighing and closing his eyes.

"He seems to be a bit out of sorts, Sleeping Beauty."

"But I must say he is more attractive then you had led me to believe."

Mystique had noticed when Magneto had tensed and straightened his back at Harry's words. Oh, yes Harry was for sure going to be an interesting add into the Brotherhoods daily lives. She watched as his eyes quickly shot around the room trying to locate Harry in the room; it was the same way he would look for Charles when the telepath would play tricks on him while training.

"Harry, stop teasing him. I told you no mind games… yet."

A smooth chuckles flittered through Magneto's mind before a silhouette became visible seated next to Mystique. The young man was setting straight back, legs crossed at the knee, with his hands resting delicately in his lap, a perfect posture yet the feel he gave off was one of polite comfort. It also caught his attention with how attractive this, Harry person, is. He could be called handsome loosely but Magneto felt the term beautifully fit him more.

Magneto watched as Harry smiled gently towards him and his viridian green eyes softened a couple digress from they're already gentleness. A look Magneto had not seen sent his way since Charles, long ago.

"Hello Eirk. It is a pleasure to meet you; Raven has talked quite highly of you as Magneto." Harry placed his right hand over his heart as he lend at the waist and bowed his head momentarily. "I am Harry Malfoy at your service."

Magneto was awed by the etiquette that this man of such a young age was showing him. It was a respect of a level that was seen from people of older age and higher status. It surprise him slightly to have such actions pointed at him from a man he had only just met.

"I am Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto the Master of Magnetism. You already know this however?"

"You are right. I also know your other names as well and much more."

"How is that?"

"Now, that is a secret." Harry gave a small smirk while placing a figure to his lips as the German words flowed easily off of his tongue.

Erik gave a rough chuckle and smirked.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N****: **_I do hope you all enjoyed. I do apologize for slow updates but moving a couple of times in such a short period of time can do this to a person. I will do my best though. I have not dropped any of my on-going stories they are just slow in coming for their next chapters. _


End file.
